Plan 9
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: As Bill failed using Plan 1 to 8, he decide to go with Plan 9. In Plan 9, he will get the Reverse Pines to help him summon the dead as slaves to cause chaos to Gravity Falls to get his revenge upon the town. It's up to the Pines Twins to stop Bill, the Reverse Pines, and an ghoul army from destroying the town, maybe the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story based upon on of the worst film ever, "Plan 9 from Outer Space."** **The film was bad, but this story will make it the best story in the Gravity Falls Fanfiction ever. Well, I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Bill Cipher's Prediction

"Greetings, my friend. We are all interested in the future, for that is where you and I are going to spend the rest of our lives. And remember my friend, future events such as these will affect you in the future. You are interested in the unknown, the mysterious, the unexplainable. That is why you are here. And now, for the first time, we are bringing to you, the full story of what happened on that fateful day. We are bringing you all the evidence, based only on the secret testimony, of the miserable souls, who survived this terrifying ordeal. The incidents, the places. My friend, we cannot keep this a secret any longer. Let us punish the guilty. Let us reward the innocent. After all, I was the one who cause the event. My friends, can your stand at the horrifying facts of a plan from the Demon in Gravity Falls?"

** -**From Bill Cipher

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the shortest chapter I have ever written, but it's worth it! I dedicated this story to all of the readers, reviewers, friends, and the authors who have me and my stories as their favorites. And I dedicated it to Ed Woods, the director of the film.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is just one of those stories you just wrote because your bored and you're tired of just doing to same thing over and over again. So, I decide to write it. Also, I was influence by the film as well.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Failures of Plans 1-8

To the day Bill wanted revenge to the whole town is the same day that he wanted revenge on the Mystery Twins, Dipper and Mabel. His plans of getting his revenge has been a breakdown, since every time the twins has ruins his plan. The plan he planned when he was helping Gideon to get the Mystery Shack. He then started to have other plans for revenge, but the twins always ruins them.  


**Bill's P.O.V**

I'm always trying to get Pine Tree and Shooting Star, but my plans are always a pain in the butt, or bricks in this problematic. I want only on thing, and that thing is revenge. I tried every plans a demon like me could make and look at me now. I have a trail of fail plans.

Plan 1: I was going to give Pine Tree and Shooting Star the worst nightmares they have ever had. It was working for a few days, they couldn't sleep and suffered from those nightmares, until Pine Tree use his book to solve the nightmares by a spell he spoke out of the book that will stop the nightmares.

Plan 2: My second plan was to have myself as a human being forn. Nobody didn't notices that it was me, but it was strange that I was starting to fall for Shooting Star. What was I thinking! I didn't want to fall to the one of the enemy, so I stop being in human form, and try to get away of the feeling.

Plan 3: I decided to not focus on Shooting Star, I should focus on Pine Tree. I know that the boy was weak to withstand to monsters, ghosts, and maybe demons. I capture him in the middle of the forest in night and make Pine Tree lost his memories. I was going to get what I want, but Shooting Star and Stan got Pine Tree back with the number 3 book to get him back his memories back.

Plan 4: I was going to help Gideon again to get Shooting Star and stop Pine Tree. I thought it was going to work and my partnership with Gideon was still living, but I still got a feeling for Mabel. So Gideon and I had an argument to have Shooting Star's feelings. Then Pine Tree stop us and got Shooting Star.

Plan 5: I wanted to use someone else to do my dirty work. At the forest, I met a girl that was turn to a demon with me to get Pine Trees and Shooting Star. As the plan was according, the girl stop doing my commands and Pine Tree and Shooting Stars help her to stop me.

Plan 6: I was in anger that I'm getting defeated by them, so I decided to get a killer to kill them. I wanted to take a break and relax, but then the killer got kill from the police. I should've get a killer that wouldn't get kill.

Plan 7: I was going to have Pine Tree and Shooting Star kill myself, but then Stan shot my eye with a gun. How did he even got a gun out of the blue when I know everything. Now that I remember, it still hurts like the failures I have upon my plans.

Plan 8: I was going to use Pine Tree as a way to stop him bothering to find a solution and possessed him. That was going to be the ultimate plan that can't fail, but then I forgot about Stan. Stan had to use all of the book to get me to stop possessing Pine Tree and put me back to my demon world.

* * *

******A/N: This is my first time using a P.O.V. in one of my stories. As your reading this chapter, the plans might sound familiar to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to another horror storytelling of, "Plan 9 from the Demon in Gravity Falls." I'm really going to make this another best story. I really want you guys to review my stories.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting With the Reverse Pines

**Bill's P.O.V**

Now look at me, I'm stuck in this hollow world with no one to talk or torture. I need to get my revenge upon those brats, but how? Every time I have try to get them, they always know when I'm coming, when I attack, or possess them. I need to think another way they don't know. If I was Pine Tree and Shooting Star, what would I do? Wait! What if there's another Pine Tree and Shooting Star? Of course there is, but they're evil and more twisted as me. That's it! My Plan 9, but that's part of it. What they could do to get those brats. I need to think about that, but why should I? They could think of a way to help me get my revenge. Hey, they could surprise me.

* * *

Bill then summon a portal. The portal release two figures that look like Dipper and Mabel, but they look different. Dipper was wearing a blue suit with a dark blue cape on his back, with light black pants and blue shoes. Mabel was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, black short bottoms with dark blue tights, and blue slippers. They also have the same amulets, but the look-a-like Dipper has his amulets on his neck, attaching the cape, and the look-a-like Mabel has her's on her hair band.

"Hello there," said Bill. "I need you to do me a favor. I need you get Pine Tree and Shooting Star."

"We could do that," said the Reverse Dipper. "But what's in it for us?"

"Yeah," said the Reverse Mabel. "Should we get a reward for our dirty deed. I mean, we're not going just help you for nothing."

"Okay fine," said Bill in anger. "What do you want to desire."

"Oh, you know want we want," said the Reverse Dipper. "We want the town."

"Do we have a deal Bill," said the Reverse Mabel.

Bill was thinking about before he sake his hands with Reverse Dipper's hand.

"It's good enough for me," said Bill.

Behind his back, he had his finger cross.

"Now, let's get in to business," said Bill before he opened a portal. The Reverse Pines then in the portal that will lead them to the mysterious town of Gravity Falls.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter. If you do, then review. If you didn't like it, then don't review and move on. Well, come back at the next chapter of "Plan 9 from the Demon in Gravity Falls."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome my friends, to another chapter of the ghoulish story of "Plan 9 from the Demon in Gravity Falls."**

* * *

Chapter 4: Another Night With the Pine Twins

In the night fall of Gravity Falls, there was a mystery at the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel was approach with a creature that was in their closet at the attic.

"Alright Mabel, are you recording this," said Dipper who has a golf stick as a weapon against the creature in his grey shorts and his orange-red shirt as his sleeping clothes.

"Yes I'm rolling the footage," said Mabel in her pajamas, recording the video.

"Okay, let do this," said Dipper.

The Pine Twins started to walk towards the closet as they was going to make their pursuit on the creature. When they opened the door, there was nothing but clothes and some stuff Grunkle Stan used for the Mystery Shack.

"What?", asked Dipper in disbelieve. "How is this possible."

He went in the closet, checking if this creature is still in it.

"It was right here when we saw it," said Dipper.

"Dipper, look behind you," said Mabel as she knew something is still in the closet.

When Dipper turned slowly, the creature pounced on him. He then was trapped in the closet as the door closed.

"Dipper!", shouted Mabel.

The camera was still rolling as there was noises in the closet. In the few seconds, Dipper and the creature emerge from the closet, crashing into Mabel and the camera. Dipper and Mabel was at the ground while the creature that look like a large spider, was climbing on the wall. They got up and throw some of the pillows at the creature. The creature then drop down and got Dipper and Mabel. As it did, Madel suddenly got Smile Dip and put it at the creature's mouth. The creature drop them down and jumped out the window.

"Mabel, why do you have some Smile Dip?", asked Dipper.

"To use it for emergencies," said Mabel.

They laughed before they went to their beds and go to sleep. At the darkness of the dark forest, the portal transported the Reverse Pines to a cemetery.

"Why are we at a place that the dead rest?", asked the Reverse Mabel.

"Well my dear sister," said the Reverse Dipper. "We need an army. We can't just do with by our own."

After he finished, the Reverse Dipper took out the number 2 book that like Gideon's book. As he flipped through the pages of the book, he found the page of the undead.

"You're joking, these dead ghouls can't think," said the Reverse Mabel. "They don't listen to commands."

"The dead beneath the earth," said the Reverse Dipper said he was reading the spell. "Rise from your grave from the devil's hands. Rise as you'll help the unexpected happen, rise to cause chaos, rise for Bill Cipher."

As he said the spell, the dead began to rise as they emerge their graves and stood the ground. They were beginning to walk towards the Reverse Pines, but the Reverse Dipper began to use his amulet to control one side of the ghouls. The ghouls began to have their eyes glowing green-blue color.

"This will be helpful if you help me control these ghouls," said the Reverse Dipper as he was struggled to control as much ghouls (or zombies in this case) as he can.

The Reverse Mabel signed as she use her amulet to control the rest of the ghouls.

"Now what?", asked the Reverse Mabel.

"Now we return this to Bill to surprise him," said the Reverse Dipper before he open the portal and lead the ghouls in the portal.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope enjoy this chapter because more chapters are coming the unimaginable story of "Plan 9 from the Demon in Gravity Falls."**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome my readers, to another Gravity Falls horror story, "Plan 9." Are you ready to read the spin-tingling, the heart stopping, the next best horror Gravity Falls had ever faced!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Drunken Deadman 

Out of the bar that same night, Robbie was walking down the street, as in his hand was a half-empty bottle of vodka. He had a feeling of sadness and anger if the broke up with Wendy several weeks ago.

"I lost my only girl... and it's... all th... thanks to... that little... piece of..."

But before, he saw the cemetery. He looked as if he was planning to go there. He then turn his direction to the cemetery.

"You know... what, I'm going to teach that little brat... to not mess with me," said the drunk Robbie before he entered the cemetery.

When he was walking through the cemetery, goosebumps was emerging from he as he began to feel fright. His heart beating loudly for he to only hear his heart, his movement being drunk, and his stomach tied of the sickness of the vodka in him. As he was walking, he saw two familiar figures. As he continue to walk closely, he realize he saw Dipper and Mabel. But it's not Dipper and Mabel, it was the Reverse Pines.

"Hey you!", shouted Robbie to the Reverse Pines.

The Reverse Pines turned and saw Robbie, drunk.

"You, the boy," said Robbie.

The Reverse Dipper pointed to himself.

"Yeah you, you little bastard," said Robbie.

"What's that drunken fool wants from you," whispered the Reverse Mabel.

"I don't know," whispered the Reverse Dipper. "But I'll see what this fool wants."

"You lost my favorite and only girl," said Robbie. "And now because of you, I'm going to..."

But before was going to finish, there was two hands emerging behind. As the hands grabbed Robbie, Robbie turned and saw a ghoul that was mind control by the Reverse Pines.

"What the hell... it's that the guy... that was going... to kill me?", asked Robbie.

"No my friend," said the Reverse Dipper. "It's the guy that will kill you now."

"Plus," said the Reverse Mabel. "It's one of the people that will kill you. Can we let the rest of them have their meal?"

"That will be accept," said the Reverse Dipper before they control the ghouls to Robbie.

"Holy crap!", said Robbie.

As all the ghouls was getting close to him, Robbie started to push them away from him to make a break for it. As he was about to get out of the group of the ghouls, he was then stop by a force, and the force was also from the Reverse Pines.

"I don't think we should let you out," said the Reverse Mabel. "We need to know how well the ghouls can kill."

As Robbie can't move no longer, the ghouls made it up to him and began to eat his flesh. Tearing him from parts to parts. He screamed in pain as he was suffering from the ghouls and his life was going to ending. As the ghouls continue to eat him, the Reverse Pines stop the ghouls.

"They are killing machine," said the Reverse Mabel. "It looks like you was right with the ghouls my brother."

"I told you," said the Reverse Dipper. "Now we need to get back to Bill with the ghouls."

The portal then opens and the Reverse Pines and their ghouls slave went to the portal, leaving Robbie, the drunken deadman in the cemetery. At dawn, there was a grave digger was checking on the cemetery. As he looked, he saw the dead bodies gone and saw the drunken deadman Robbie on the floor, eaten and dead. The grave digger scream and called 911,

* * *

** A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you like this chapter because there will be more chapters coming up that will scare you to death.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Author's Note; Writing Contest

Okay people, I'm not getting anything to continue my story. I really need you guys to help me because I got no ideas to make the next chapter. So, I have decide to have this note in a writing contest. Yes, you will be able to write something that might be the next chapter of "Plan 9." You can do that from reviewing or PM me. If you have a good writing for the next chapter, then you will win the contest by having your writing as the chapter of "Plan 9." If you want to review your writing of the next chapter, the reviews better reach up to 10 reviews.

- From XxSkullCandyxX


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: W****elcome my friends to another chapter of "Plan 9." I would like to thanks for the people who review and brought ideas to this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Mysteries Nightmare of Mabel

In the dawn at the Mystery Shack, Dipper Pines was waking up from another night from the encounter of the creature. He looked around the attic and saw a mess from the attic as the sun was glowing through the window of the attic.

"We really need to find a way to stop making a mess in the attic," said Dipper as he got up and got dress.

Few minutes later, Dipper was dressed with his red and orange shirt, his blue vest, his grey shorts, white socks, and his black shoes, with his blue and white cap on. He then looked at Mabel's bed and found her sleeping peacefully, with Waddles in her arms and her hair as a mess last night.

"Should I wake her up?", thought Dipper. "Naw."

Then Dipper went downstairs to continue the beginning of the day. Back to Mabel, she then had a dream with Waddles, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan in the woods. Enjoying the summer in the woods as Mabel was at a tree with Dipper and Waddles while Stan was at the bottom of the tree. She then closed her to fell the wind blowing her face in a breeze of the cooled wind. Then out of nowhere, her dream began to change as the wind was blowing harder than before and dark clouds covering the shinning of the summer sun. Mabel then opened her eyes and saw zombies walking through the forest, looking for flesh.

"This can't be happening," said Mabel as she was holding on Waddles at branch. "Dipper, what's going on?"

"I don't know what's going," said Dipper. "Let me check the book."

As Dipper pulled out his number three book, a zombified Grunkle Stan was climbing up to the tree she was at, near her. Dipper was beginning to flipped through the book as a zombie Mabel knew once was approaching to her.

"I know what's going on," said Dipper before the zombified Grunkle Stan grabbed Mabel from her feet.

"What's going then!?", shouted Mabel as she was going down from the zombie trying to get her down.

As holding with Waddles to stay to the tree, there was a light of green and blue surrounding Waddles. The light then began to move the pig pet Mabel loved to the crowd of zombies heading to them. The light disappear and Waddles then fall into the crowd of zombies.

"No!", shouted Mabel as her pig was being tear a part of limbs to limbs and tears emerging from her eyes.

"Dipper what's...", but when she turn to Dipper, Dipper looked different.

He wasn't even Dipper at all. It was the Reverse Dipper..

"Poor Mabel," said the Reverse Dipper. "You are hurt to see your disgusting pet getting eating."

"Dipper why are you saying that?", asked Mabel as tears was still emerging from her sadden eyes.

"Come Mabel," said the Reverse Dipper. "That pig does nothing but ruin my chance with Wendy, keep eating stuff from the Mystery Shack, and you need to be normal too. No guys will ever like you the way your acting."

"Dipper, please stop it," said Mabel as her feelings are being tore by the Reverse Dipper. "Stop it."

"Stop it?," asked the Reverse Dipper. "I'm just getting started."

Mabel was holding on as the zombified Grunkle Stan was grabbing her from her feet. Then a light began to glow on her. She was being moved by the light as the Reverse Dipper was using his amulet to have the power to move Mabel.

"Dipper, please don't this," begged Mabel.

"No thanks," said the Reverse Dipper before he stop using his amulet and Mabel begin to fall to her death.

As Mabel fell into the crowd of the zombies, she woke up from her bed and was back to reality. She begins to cry from the nightmare she had. Waddles was also awake from her sobbing.

"Waddles!", said Mabel as she hugged the pig. "I'm never going to let anybody get near you again."

Back from the demon world, Bill Cipher and the Reverse Pines was laughing from making the mysteries nightmare to Mabel.

"Oh my God," said the Reverse Dipper as he was laughing. "That was funny. You guys should've seen her face."

"That's right," said the Reverse Mabel. "She knows that she ain't getting a man in her life if she has a pet pig and act like an idiot."

"Well that's Shooting Star," said Bill. "By the way, what's with the zombies?"

"Well Bill," said the Reverse Mabel. "These things can kill people and infect them to multiply fir a greater advantage."

"Fair enough, but they're slow," said Bill.

"Don't worry about that," said the Reverse Dipper. "It can make them silent enough to seek their pray. Besides, the people who can think, are afraid of the ones who can't think as the dead."

"Well then," said Bill. "You surprised me. Now get those rats who put me to this mess."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this is getting interesting because of the people who helped me continue my story. I hope you guys like this chapter, because there will be more chapters coming for "Plan 9."**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello readers and writers, welcome to another chapter of "Plan 9." This story is really not my favorite story, in fact, it's the worse story I had ever written, but I might change that as the story move on. Let the chapter begin!****  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: It's Just A Bad Dream

Dipper was eating pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast with Grunkle Stan across the table. Dipper was eating properly while Stan was using his hands to get the food in his mouth. He was disgust from Grunkle Stan site and push his breakfast away

"Hey, eat your breakfast," said Grunkle Stan while he was chewing his food.

"No thanks," said Dipper. "I lost my appetite."

He then got up and went upstairs to the attic. As he was going to enter the attic, he heard whispering. He put his left ear on the door, trying to understand what was the whispering. Dipper turn the doorknob and opened the door with curious in his mind. As he did, he saw Mabel rocking back and forward with Waddles in her arms, on her bed.

"Mabel?", asked Dipper.

No respond from the twin sister. Nothing except hearing her whispering in a kind of trance.

"Mabel, what's going on?", asked Dipper.

He waited for an answer, but still no respond from Mabel. Dipper could only hear whispering from Mabel. The feeling was total dark seeing her doing this. As if she was creep out from something. Dipper walk towards Mabel as she continuing rocking back and forward. He then saw tears upon Mabel's eyes, falling to her sweater. He then reach his right hand to Mabel's head. As he was near her head, she then grab his arm suddenly. Dipper beginning to be afraid of Mabel.

"Dipper," said the sad Mabel. "Can I ask you something?"

His heart was beginning to speed up, pumping blood fast through his nervous body. He couldn't tell if something is going on.

"What... is it?", asked Dipper, breathing heavily in fright.

"I had a nightmare," said Mabel in a depressing voice. "We and Grunkle Stan had a picinic in the forest. Then everything got dark and these zombies was going after us, and then Grunkle Stan was one of them. We climb to a tree, I had Waddles with and you were at a tall branch. The zombies was trying to get me, but was climbing away from them. Then you! You wore a different outfit and had an amulet that has powers, and you use it to push Waddles in the crowd of zombies! Then you use these powers to push me into the crowd of zombies!"

She then began to cry even more as Dipper hug her to cry over his shoulder. Tears leaking on Dipper's shirt, Mabel not her happy self as she was.

"It's okay Mabel," said Dipper. "It was just a nightmare. Trust me, I dealed with nightmares before."

"No Dipper, you don't understand," said Mabel as tears was still flowing on her cheeks. "It felt real. It's like I was another dimension, another world. Something that just made the nightmare look real."

Now Dipper was really worry about Mabel. She never act this sad in her life. Mabel's sadness has effect her from this nightmare. The attic then was silent and dark from the mood going with Mabel.

"Mabel, it's just a bad dream," said Dipper, trying to comfront his sister. "Maybe you ate Smile Dip again from last night."

Mabel then wipped the tears off of her eyes with her sleeves.

"You think so?", asked Mabel. "Is that what you think from having a bad dream."

"I think so Mabel," said Dipper. "Remember what happen when you ate too much off Smile Dip at the haunted store. The ghosts possessed you."

"Yeah, you're right," said Mabel as she began to feel better. "But this was different Dipper. It was scary for me."

"Well don't worry," said Dipper. "You're wake. Now let's go fishing to relax a bit."

"Thanks Dip," said Mabel as they got up and went downstairs, with Waddles following them.

* * *

**A/N: Now that Mabel is okay, what waits further for them to solve, find out at the next thrill chapter of "Plan 9."**


End file.
